


drop pop candy

by BlueViscaria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff, Rain, i'll add more tags as the story progresses!, maybe? - Freeform, who knows!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueViscaria/pseuds/BlueViscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight,"</p><p>While working on a project in the park, Marinette receives a visit from her favorite superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop pop candy

Marinette let out a small sigh as she closed her, or rather a friend's, black umbrella. It was pouring down rain at that point, probably the most it had rained that year, but she embraced the coldness of the water droplets running down her arms, soaking into her shoes and clothes, and falling into her hair. It was a nice change of pace, really. All of the superhero and school business left her unable to slow down and smell the roses, or, rather, rain in this case.

She looked around the park that she had stopped at during her walk. Vacant. She smiled softly to herself and found herself a bench that was mostly dry and in the shade of a large tree. Taking a break from soaking in the somber, yet beautiful, scene around her of the pouring rain, she opened her bag, grabbing her sketchbook carefully as to not wake up the kwami who was sleeping peacefully in the warm bag.

Although she did take a walk to the park partially for a change of pace, she also did it because her school recently announced that Gabriel Agreste and the school were setting up another contest for spring wear of any kind. Since floral designs for spring clothing was a **tad** bit overdone, she went with the second thing that came to mind when thinking about spring, rain. And luckily enough for her, there was plenty of rain in Paris that year. 

She examined her surroundings carefully and thoroughly, scouting the area to find the perfect shapes, colors, and scenes, and found beauty in all of the places she looked. While beginning the rough sketch of the dress, she looked around some more. She looked at the branches of the tree she was sitting under, they looked bare at first glance but had buds of flowers that would come into bloom soon. She looked over at the sidewalk, lined with smaller trees and flowers that looked like they would fall down from the rain at any second. She looked at the sky, overcast and dull. Deep in thought, she became unaware of her surroundings until,

"Say, what is a princess like you doing out here while it's raining cats and dogs?" purred a voice that was most definitely not there only a moment before.

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her jump and nearly throw her notebook far away. She looks behind her, only to see her partner-in-crime, Chat Noir. Although his entrance was very sudden, seeing a friend who was there for both sides of her made her smile.

"I could ask you the same, aren't cats supposed to hate water?" she quipped back at the feline.

"Well, I'll have you know I just happened to see you while patrolling." he replied.

She could tell he was lying through his pearly white teeth. Patrol wasn't for another couple of hours, but she couldn't correct him. Being in her civilian form, it would either give her secret away immediately or make her look like a stalker.

"Uh huh," she began, "in the pouring rain?"

"Of course, after all, evil never takes a _raincheck,_ and why wouldn't I want to visit my favorite civilian?"

"Thanks, Chat, but I'll be the one taking a rain check if you keep up the jokes." she teased. "But anyways, how has life been for you?"

He jumped over the bench, as opposed to just walking around it (like a normal person), and sat next to the blue-haired girl.

"You'll find that I have been quite _purrfect_ , princess." he grinned, "And how are you?"

"I've been well," she started, deciding to ignore the pun, "although, I was working on a design before a certain tomcat decided to pop in."

His eyes light up when he heard she was designing something new. He had always loved watching her designing and sew together her projects, even if they weren't talking while doing it.

"Well, could a "certain tomcat" take a look at the design?" he grinned, "Although I don't need to see your works to know that they're _pawsitivly_ perfect."

She groaned and handed him the notebook.

"It's still a rough sketch, so don't expect it to be purrfect, okay?" she nearly choked on air when she realized she accidentally made a cat pun. She covered her mouth with her hand, just in case anymore slipped out.

Chat smiled brightly when he noticed the puns were wearing of on her. And by bright, she means **very** bright. Chat's normal smiles and grins always light up any room he was in like the stars and moon light up the night sky, but when he smiled like that, it changed from the dark, beautiful night sky dotted with small, glowing specks to the sky on a clear, summer's day. 

He looked at page for a minute or two. Even though he didn't seem like the type of person to be interested in it, Chat actually knew quite a bit about fashion and design.

"I can confirm my past statement, it is still perfect" he smiled, handing it back to her.

"Well thanks, Chat." she smiled, "Is it okay if I work on it a little more?"

"Of course, princess." he replied.

The two sat next to each other, making casual conversation and banter as they normally do when they are together at her house. Chat's feet bounce up and down a little in a puddle beneath the bench, making her shoes basically soaked through. He tried apologizing, but she kept saying that it was alright. He continued to bounce his feet a little gentler as Marinette finishes up her sketch.

After about twenty minutes of silence, other than the rain's pitter-pattering getting louder as the storm grows, Marinette puts her notebook back in her page, being careful to make sure Chat didn't see Tikki.

Chat starts to smile as he comes up with an idea. He clears his throat, breaking the silence and tension between the two.

"So," he purred, "Care for a dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first fanfiction I've written in awhile, so I'd love it if you guys could give me your feedback! I'll try to update it as soon as I can!! I hope all of you while enjoy it!


End file.
